memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:AZW Himmelstempel
Himmelstempel, Himmlischer Tempel sollten am besten auf das Bajoranische Wurmloch verweisen, da hier ja der selbe Ort gemeint ist. Himmelstempel, ist seit ewigkeiten ein kurzer Artikel und diese Info kann man im Artikel bajoranisches Wurmloch unter dem Abschnitt religöse Bedeutung mit einbringen. --Klossi 12:40, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :dafür sollte gemacht werden.--Tobi72 12:54, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::beim des Artikels wäre ich auch dafür. Langfristig sollte es einen eigenen, längeren Artikel geben, weil der Himmelstempel ja schon allein in seiner spirituellen Bedeutung was Eigenständiges ist.--Bravomike 15:19, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::dagegen, wenn es eh verschiedene Dinge beschreibt, warum soll es dann eine WL werden, die später eh wieder revidiert wird? Wir leiten ja auch nicht von Apfel auf Birne weiter. --D47h0r Talk 19:37, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::dagegen. Sehe das ähnlich wie D47h0r. Wenn eh geplant ist, die Inhalte, die derzeit im Wurmloch-Artikel unter Religiöse Bedeutung für die Bajoraner zusammengefasst sind, auszulagern, dann kann man das auch jetzt schon tun. Die Inhalte sollten einfach in den Artikel Himmelstempel übertragen werden. Im Artikel Bajoranisches Wurmloch bleibt dann eben ein zurück. Falls die Abstimmung doch auf Weiterleitung hinauslaufen sollte, dann sollten die beiden Begriffe nur auf den Unterabschnitt „für die Bajoraner“ weiterleiten, da der Artikel ja in erster Linie das kosmische Phänomen behandelt und auf die religiöse „Interpretation“ der Bajoraner (zu Recht!) nur nebenbei eingeht. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:01, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Es ist doch die gleiche Diskussion wie Forum:Alias-Namen und ihre Artikel. Im Grunde ist Himmelstempel oder Himmlischer Tempel doch nur ein Alias für Bajoranisches Wurmloch. Die Bedeutung ist etwas anders, aber es ist trotzdem das gleiche. Ich würde die Weiterleitung von Himmlischer Tempel dann auf eine Sektion "Bajoranisches Wurmloch#Bedeutung als Himmlischer Tempel" machen und dort die Informationen einfügen, die zu Himmlischer Tempel gehören. Bei Alias Namen von Personen wollen wir diese nun als Teil des Hauptartikels machen, bei Alias Namen von Objekten soll das dann anders sein? Da bin ich dagegen. Himmlischer Tempel ist ein Alias von Bajoranisches Wurmloch. Die Bedeutung ist erweitert, aber das kann in den Artikel eingebunden werden.--Tobi72 20:42, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also ich schließe mich da auch Tobi an, da beim Himmlischen Tempel das Bajoranische Wurmloch handelt. Es sind halt zwei unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen für die selbe Sache. Währe genau so als wenn wir 2 Artikel für Atlantischer Ozean und Atlantik machen. Es sind halt unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen für die selbe Sache. --Klossi 20:46, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich sehe gerade das wütende Gesicht von Vedek Winn wegen dem "nur ein Alias für…" vor mir :-D Als Alias würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. "Bajoranisches Wurmoch" ist eine wissenschaftliche Bezeichnung für ein kosmisches Phänomen, das als solches in diesem Artikel auch beschrieben wird. "Himmelstempel" ist ein religiöser Begriff, der einen Ort meint, an dem sich die Propheten aufhalten. Die religiösen Bajoraner sehen im Himmelstempel kein kosmisches Phänomen sondern im Sinne ihres Glaubens einen göttlichen Ort (was einem Glaubensbekenntnis gleichkommt). Auch wenn ich jetzt sehr hoch greife: die wikipedia unterscheidet z.B. zwischen Jesus von Nazareth als historischer Person und Jesus Christus als Glaubensbekenntnis. Im Gegensatz zu einem Alias-Namen kommen hier m.E.n. zwei grundsätzlich verschiedene Betrachtungsweisen zum Einsatz, die separate Artikel rechtfertigen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:11, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Wird denn nicht erst durch die Föderation entdeckt, dass der Himmlische Tempel in Wirklichkeit ein Wurmloch ist? Soweit ich das in DS9 überblicke, war vor Eintreffen der Föderation niemand im himmlischen Tempel gewesen. Es war immer nur ein bis dahin fiktiver Ort. Sicherlich beschreibt beides einen Ort, da dürften wir uns alle einig sein. Aber das Wissenschaft und Religion nunmal nicht immer einhergehen, ist doch auch klar. Selbst wenn es wirklich nur den Ort beschreibt, so darf man des Effekt der Ikone nicht missachten. Eine Kirche oder ein Dom wirkt auf Gläubige auch anders, als auf Nichtgläubige und das, wo es doch eigentlich nur ein normales Bauwerk ist, das mit Blick auf die Architektur aufwändiger gestaltet ist. Ich denke, der wesentliche Unterschied, der die Trennung rechtfertigt, ist der ideelle Aspekt. Und der lässt sich nunmal nicht nur als Ort beschreiben. Um mal ein zugegeben etwas herbeigezogenes Beispiel zu nennen: Der bei uns bekannte Begriff des Hinmmels. Der lässt sich wissenschaftlich als Atmosphäre beschreiben, in dem sich Wolken bilden. Religiös ist es der Ort nach dem Tode (wenn ich das jetzt religös gesehen falsch beschreibe, bitte nicht steinigen^^). Dennoch unterscheiden wir hier bei der Auslgeung des Begriffs „Himmel“, niemand würde behaupten, dass es dasselbe sei. Und meiner Meinung nach lässt sich das problemlos auf den himmlischen Tempel übertragen. --D47h0r Talk 21:28, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Du kannst allerdings Himmel (Religion) und Himmel (Planet) nicht miteinander vergleichen. Hier hast du zwei Dinge mit gleichem Namen, aber die Dinge unterscheiden sich durch ihre Bedeutung. Beim Wurmloch ist das allerdings genau andersrum. Hier hast du zwei Namen, die sich allerdings auf das Gleiche beziehen. Ich würde den Vorschlag mit dem Himmlischen Tempel sogar noch ausweiten. Im Endeffekt muss auch Abgesandter ein Redirect auf Benjamin Sisko werden. Man kann das hier ähnlich machen wie z.B. die Wikipedia mit einem Papst. Da wird auch der bürgerliche Name von "Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger" auf "Benedikt XVI." weitergeleitet. In unserem Fall würde ich es jedoch umgekehrt machen, da Sisko weit öfter als Sisko angesprochen wird. Allerdings ist der Abgesandte der Propheten eben Benjamin Sisko. Und genauso verhält es sich zwischen "Bajoranisches Wurmloch" und "Himmlischer Tempel" oder "Himmelstempel". Es ist das Selbe, nur halt mit einem anderen Namen. Das Eine wird wissenschaftlich erklärt, dass Andere ist eine religiöse "Deutung" der wissenschaftlichen Vorgänge. Das gehört meiner Ansicht nach alles in einen Artikel, da hier ein Ding zwei Namen hat, anders als bei "Himmel", wo es einen Namen für zwei unterschiedliche Dinge gibt.--Tobi72 22:18, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Und noch etwas, wenn wir Bajoranisches Wurmloch und Himmlischer Tempel getrennt halten, dann müssen wir auch Propheten und Wurmlochwesen trennen...--Tobi72 22:27, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, hab noch was. MA/en macht es übrigens auch so. Dort ist en:Celestial Temple eine Weiterleitung auf en:Bajoran wormhole.--Tobi72 22:34, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Aber nur weil zwei Bezeichnungen auf dasselbe Objekt bezogen werden, sind sie noch lange nicht identisch. Die Bezeichnung „Himmlischer Tempel“ gab es schon lange vor der Entdeckung des Wurmlochs. Aber das ist eigentlich gar nicht der für mich wichtige Punkt, sondern die inhaltliche Differenz: Das „Bajoranische Wurmloch“ ist ein astrophysikalisch beschreibbares Objekt. Der „Himmlische Tempel“ ist ein mythologisches Emlement, das vollkommen unabhängig davon existieren kann. Ich würde nichteinmal soweit gehen, und sagen, dass die Bajoraner nach der Entdeckung des Wurmlochs beides gleichsetzen oder auch nur sagen, dass der Himmlische Tempel im Wurmloch ist, sie erkennen darin nur den Tempel. Das Beispiel der beiden Bedeutungen von „Himmel“ ist meiner Meinung nach Eins-zu-Eins auf diesen Fall hier übertragbar, ich sehe da keine Unterschiede.--Bravomike 10:33, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Gerade das mit "Himmel" kann nicht Eins-zu-Eins übernommen werden, da wir hier einen gravierenden Unterschied haben. Nachweislich ist das Wurmloch der Himmlische Tempel und es ist sogar nachgewiesen, dass dieser künstlich von den Wesen in dem Wurmloch hergestellt wurde. Zudem spielt die Entdeckung des Wurmloches keine Rolle. Dies ist irrelevant. Es war nachweislich schon vorher da Akorem Laan war schon 200 Jahre vor Sisko dort und er benennt das Wurmloch die ganze Episode über Himmlischer Tempel. Für ihn ist das Wurmloch der Himmlische Tempel. Der Unterschied, der hier versucht wird herauszustellen ist ein Unterschied der selbst bei den Bajoranern nicht eingehalten wird. Das sieht man auch bei der Aussage von Winn in , wo diese versucht die Lehren über das Wurmloch zu unterbinden, da Keiko nicht auf den religiösen Aspekt eingehen will. Und ich gebe dir recht, wenn du sagst, dass das mythologische Objekt unabhängig davon existieren kann. Das ist der Fall von Himmel und Himmel. Es sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Beim Wurmloch ist das allerdings nachweislich anders. Und mir fallen gerade noch weitere Beispiele ein, wo die Bajoraner ganz bewusst den Himmlischen Tempel und das Wurmloch gleichsetzen. So etwar in wo Kira beim unerwarteten Öffnen des Wurmlochs immer auf ein Zeichen der Propheten wartet und hofft, dass sie sich nun den Bajoranern offenbaren. Auch in will man das Wurmloch schließen. Daraufhin erklärt Kira, dass dadurch Bajor vom Himmlischen Tempel abgeschnitten wird. Sisko entgegnet daraufhin, dass die Propheten immer einen Weg gefunden haben, mit Bajor zu kommunizieren. In ist die ganze Geschichte darauf aufgebaut, dass der Himmlische Tempel mit dem Wurmloch gleichgesetzt wird. In geht selbst Dukat so weit zu sagen, dass die Bajoraner durch das Schließen des Wurmlochs vielleicht für immer von den Propheten abgeschnitten sind. In wird die Verbindung hergestellt zwischen wissenschaftlichem Objekt und Himmlischem Tempel. Genauso in viellen weiteren Episoden. Das ist so oder so schon schwer zu trennen und in meinen Augen ist beides das gleiche und identisch anzusehen.--Tobi72 13:36, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Wo wird denn erwähnt, dass das Wurmloch tatsächlich der Himmlische Tempel ist? Bislang war mein Verständnis eher so, dass die Bajoraner der Meinung sind, dass dies ihr Himmlischer Tempel sein müsste/muss/ist. Gerade weil sie im Wurmloch ihren vermeintlichen Tempel sehen, ist die Entdeckung alles andere als irrelevant, es spielt doch insgesamt die zentrale Rolle. Auch der Fall von Akorem Laan ist so einzuordnet, dass die Bajoraner im Wurmloch den Tempel sehen (nicht, dass es auch wirklich der Tempel ist). Das Beispiel von Keiko und Winn Adami ist doch ein gutes Beispiel, dass es sich nicht um dasselbe handelt. Sie macht durch ihr Verhalten deutlich, dass sich hier Wissenschaft und Religion nicht vereinigen lassen (natürlich ist das hier erstmal nur ihre Sichtweise und nicht die aller Bajoraner). Dies stellt einen Hinweis für die verschiedenen Hintergründe dar, daher auch zwei Artikel. Inwiefern ist denn hier nachweislich (!) nicht der Vergleich von Himmel und Himmel möglich? Wie zuvor kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, dass 100%ig klar ist, dass das Wurmloch der Tempel ist. Lasse mich aber auch von einer Quelle, die es 100%ig als Tempel darstellt, überzeugen. In wird doch von den Propheten gesprochen, gibt es dort auch einen Bezug zum Tempel? In ist es wieder der Fall, dass die Bajoraner im Wurmloch ihren Tempel sehen und so natürlich fürchten, den Zugang zu diesem zu verlieren. Immer noch kein Hinweis, dass es tatsächlich der Tempel ist. Im Artikel zu steht: Er Trakor teilt mit, dass die Vipern beim Versuch durch die Tore des himmlischen Tempels zu sehen, dessen Tore aufschmelzen werden. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, ist dort nicht vom Tempel ansich die Rede, sondern nur von den Toren. Aber auch soetwas ist so eine Sache, eine willkürliche Prophezeiung und zufällige Übereinstimmungen machen das Wurmloch noch nicht eindeutig zum Tempel. Im Fall von Dukat kennt dieser nur das Wurmloch als Kontaktmöglichkeit der Propheten, daher stellt er auch die Vermutung an, dass die Bajoraner „vielleicht“ den Kontakt verlieren würden. Dieser Aussage kann man entnehmen, dass auch er nicht weiß, ob das Wurmloch auch tatsächlich der Tempel ist, das „vielleicht“ ist da der entscheidende Hinweis. Selbst laut der Pilotfolge hier im Artikel steht: Das bajoranische Wurmloch wird von den Bajoranern als ihr Himmelstempel interpretiert.. Das heißt, gleich zu Beginn wird erwähnt, dass das Wurmloch lediglich als Tempel „interpretiert“ wird. Reicht für mich noch imemr nicht aus, dass beides dasselbe ist. --D47h0r Talk 15:20, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::(Bearbeitungskonflikt, habe leider gerade keine Zeit, Beitrag von D47h0r deswegen hier noch nicht beachtet): ::Trotzdem, egal wie eng die beiden Dinge verbunden sind, egal ob sie sogar durch die Bajoraner gleichgesetzt werden (was ich immer noch nicht so glauben kann), es sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Begriffe aus verschiedenen Kategorien des Denkens – ein in der Welt der stofflichen Dinge existierendes, astrophysikalisch beschreibares Objekt auf der einen Seite, ein mythologisches, spirituelles und – egal wo verortet – letztendlich von der realen Welt vollkommen losgelöstets Objekt auf der anderen Seite. Kentanna ist keine Weiterleitung auf Draylon II (oder Bajor), Kuvah'Magh ist keine Weiterleitung auf Miral Paris. Dass es in all diesen Fällen auf der Ebene der alltäglichen Welt eine sehr enge Verbindung gibt, ist sicherlich so, und das würde es hier auch rechtfertigen, mittelfristig, und solange es keinen besseren Artikel gibt, die beiden Sachen in einem Artikel abzuhandeln. Deswegen war ich ja oben auch dafür, die Weiterleitung einzurichten (jedenfalls bis sich jemand an einen guten Artikel zum Himmlischen Tempel macht). Aber man sollte immer auch daran denken, dass wir eine Enzyklopädie erstellen. Enzyklopädien organisieren Wissen nunmal nach Lemmata, also nach Begriffen. Allein der Umstand, dass es verschiedene Begriffe gibt, rechtfertigt also bereits verschiedene Artikel – und wenn darin nur erklärt wird, warum es verschiedene Begriffe gibt. Dazu kommt, dass wir als Ersteller der Enzyklopädie auch entsprechende Schwerpunkte setzen können und sollte, um damit wichtige Facetten eines Themas deutlicher zu machen. Ich bin übrigens immer noch dafür, Sternenflotte (Erde) und Sternenflotte zu trennen, und bin mir nicht zu schade, daran bei Gelegenheiten wie dieser noch mal dezent zu erinnern. Und hier sollten wir als objektive und neutrale Enzyklopädisten auch einen Schritt zurücktreten, und die Sache entsprechend beurteilen, und uns fragen, welcher Weg der sinnvoller ist. Du sagst: Nachweislich ist das Wurmloch der Himmlische Tempel, und weiter weist Du nach, dass die Bajoraner das sicher glauben und gleichsetzen und das vielleicht sogar objektive Wissenschaftler der Föderation dies anerkennen. All das ändert aber nichts daran, dass wir im Rahmen unserer Enzyklopädie das Wissen besser organisieren und darstellen könnten, wenn wir die grundlegend verschiedenen Kategorien, die hier vorliegen (Astrophysik – Religion) mit getrennten Artikel würdigen. Die aktuelle Lösung mit dem tut dies nicht besonders gut, es geht besser.--Bravomike 15:44, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Deine Aussage hätte aber zur Folge, dass wir Prophet und Wurmlochwesen trennen müssen. Denn wir können plötzlich nicht mehr sagen, dass diese beiden Wesen identisch sind. Zudem müsste dann die Entscheidung Dukar und dem fiktiven Anjohl Tennan zu verschmelzen revidiert werden. Einer von beiden ist eine reale Person und der Zweite eine fiktive Gestalt. Wir bleiben in unserer Entscheidung ansonsten inkonsequent. Entweder wir trennen die entsprechenden Artikel auf Grund der Kategorie oder wir fügen sie unabhängig der Kategorie zusammen.--Tobi72 19:58, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Dukat übernimmt ja die Identität einer echten Person, die ist ja nicht fiktiv. Und er gibt sich als diese aus, kreiert also keine neue Identität, also ist sie ebenfalls nicht fiktiv. Wenn man es auf dieses Beispiel beziehen würde, dann würden andere Personen Dukat als Tennan ansehen, aber er bleibt dennoch Dukat. Hatte damals ja auch für eine Trennung beider Begriffe plädiert, wurde jedoch überstimmt. Die Trennung von Wurmlochwesen und Propheten wäre eine logische Folge, da dort auch der Fall der verschiedenen Betrachtung greift, Wurmlochwesen als Spezies, Propheten als spirituelle Personen (Habe gerade keinen besseren Begriff zur Hand). Wir soltlen nach Kategorie trennen, andernfalls wäre eine Einteilung in selbige auf lange Sicht gesehen, chaotisch. --D47h0r Talk 21:40, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Wie verbleiben wir nun? --D47h0r Talk 16:03, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Nach über einem Jahr ohne weitere Bearbeitung wurden die beiden besagten Artikel, die eh nicht Neues enthalten, das nicht eh schon im Artikel zum bajoranischen Wurmloch steht, nun in Weiterleitungen umgewandelt. Ein Hinweis meinerseits vom 6. Juli 2013 blieb ohnehin unbeantwortet. --D47h0r Talk 09:33, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC)